Apparatuses and devices consistent with the present disclosure relate to plasma sources.
A plasma source is used to produce ions in an ion implanter technology. The plasma source may, in some cases, have structures such as an antenna inside a plasma generation chamber, and these structures tend to cause the plasma to have different densities at different locations throughout the plasma generation chamber. This leads to difficulties in producing a plasma source with a high ion or electron extraction efficiency.